Sweet Mistletoe
by Miracles79
Summary: Here is the Christmas special which I have been promising you. The story will consist of three chapters and will be centered around Kirino, Kyousuke, a pre-arranged Christmas Party and one girls hopes resting upon a single piece of mistletoe. This story has no angst and is merely just a sweet little tale full of laughs, romance, kissing, Christmas and something cheerful.
1. Kirino's Christmas Wish

Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai

.

Sweet Mistletoe 

By Miracles79

.

One shot 1: Kirino's Christmas Wish

.

* * *

.

.

.

It's late at night within the Chiba region of Japan; a time when most residents would be peacefully asleep their dreams untroubled by scheming sisters or far more troubling scenario's but that wasn't the case within the Kousaka household. Her footsteps masked by the sounds of the ever persistent clock as she quietly moved towards her intended, and completely unaware, target.

Taking a moment to properly appraise her target, Kirino seductively climbed onto the bed, feeling the give of the mattress conforming to her pressure, a chilling yet beautiful gracing her lips. She slowly crawled up the targets length (Don't take this the wrong way) much like a cat would have if it had seen its oblivious and unwitting prey. Kirino carefully scaled the remaining length of the targets torso, her legs brushing against his on purpose as had been the case since she woke him up in this manner.

Looking contentedly at her brother's sleeping features; she smiled with amorous love directed slowly towards the man who had won her heart, a man who could never be replaced and will never be replaced. Lifting her fingers, she gently caressed her brother's jaw line all the way to his collarbone, smiling proudly as her brother shifted in his sleep and moaned slightly in uncomfortable satisfaction.

'_Wakey, wakey… Aniki.' _

**SLAP**

His awareness and alertness heightened, Kyousuke awoke in a surprised gasp while he clutched his which still throbbed from the unexpected assault. While this action was indeed startling, he did not have to even consider what kind of person would wake him up with a stern slap because he knew only one person who would wake him up in such a fashion, his sister, Kousaka Kirino.

Without even looking at his sister, Kyousuke glanced at his clock and was understandably aggravated by the time it displayed, according to the clock it was 1 in the morning on the 21st of December. Groaning in disapproval Kyousuke turned towards his sister who maintained that smug yet cold persona which he had been increasingly used to, so much that it didn't even bother him anymore.

To Kirino the slap, like always, felt oddly satisfying as she continued to gaze at her brother who, for reasons which didn't make sense to Kirino, held a displeased look. After all, didn't all brothers' wish to be woken by their cute and attractive little sisters. If eroge had taught her anything it was that brothers never fell for the traditional, the routine kiss on the cheek or even the childish pronunciation of "Onii-chan", no what they fell for was the unexpected, the sudden and the god damn alluring sight of their sister. Yes, Kirino was basing all her life experiences around eroge, but seriously who does that. Perhaps in a world only god knows.

Kyousuke meanwhile still felt slightly groggy after receiving such a firm slap from her sister and it took a while for his room to stop turning upon its axis. His grogginess is short lived however when he sees not only the sight of his undeniably cute and deranged sister but also the close and intimate proximity they appear to be sharing. If anyone where to walk in, god forbid, this scene could easily be interpreted into something far more sexual and arousing then it actually was.

"Uh… um, K-Kirino?" Kyousuke mumbled nervously, looking at anything but the ever approaching sight of her sister who continued to stare coldly, leaning forward in a teasing and mesmerizing way. His heartbeat was threatening to burst out of his chest due to the fact that her sister, the recognized model, was practically straddling his waist, her face inches away from his own as he reluctantly stared into her breathtakingly ocean blue eyes. The unmistakeable feel of her slim and soft legs pressed around his own as she gripped his hands and pinned them to either side of his head.

And while these actions would have usually been enough to anger or confuse Kyousuke, considering how he was being overpowered by his little sister and the fact that Kirino had no respect for his personal boundaries, it was one particular action however that was forcing all of his previous animosity to slowly ebb away.

It had become immediately apparent to Kyousuke that Kirino's clothed crotch was pressed up against his and the sensation was not only utterly degrading and humiliating but also, dare he admit it, increasingly satisfying. He mentally chided himself for the latter thought and attempt to distract himself while all his blood began to shift to an ever rising region. Even so, Kirino didn't seem to notice and merely continued to glare at him for reason which would no doubt become apparent with either another stern slap or an equally unpleasant demand.

Uncomfortable, tense, silence pervaded the room as the two sat in a way that only couples and lovers would be permitted to do and, in an effort to lessen the tension, Kyousuke spoke once more "Um, Kirino… Was there something you wanted?"

With this question, Kirino shifted closer her face slowly but surely inching closer to his own, his breath leaving him as the previously un-agreeable proximity intensified into downright fear. However Kyousuke's attention was, as always, directed towards Kirino's unique eyes as she finally responded in a forceful tone.

"Life counselling… NOW!"

And with no room for questions or even an elaboration, Kirino gripped the front of Kyousuke's loose collar and dragged him to a place that he greatly feared, Kirino's room.

* * *

.

.

.

As he entered his sisters room he was suddenly blinded by a bright and intrusive light which would have effectively blinded him had he not had the forethought to close his eyes. Allowing his eyes to settle and the tears to recede Kyousuke noticed, as if he could miss it, the abundance of Christmas decorations littering her room, covering every section of the wall before him.

Truthfully the Kousaka family had never really celebrated Christmas before or at least to such a crazy extent, but ever since Kirino's visited America she had grown increasingly fond of it. Unsurprisingly, her father greatly disliked the idea and initially refused to even involve the family in such pointless festive spirit but eventually he was forced to succumb to the real power within the family, the woman who terrified him most of all, even though he never dared admit it to anyone, his wife, Yoshino.

Kyousuke carefully gazed upon the hideously decorated room and even inspected some of the baubles hanging from the ceiling, how Kirino even got them up there however was another question entirely. It may sound like Kyousuke disliked the idea of Christmas but this was not the case, he enjoyed Christmas much like the next person but in his mind the act of celebrating such an occasion had its limits and Kirino had not only reached it but exceeded it by some distance.

The room was an absolute atrocity. The ceiling was littered with baubles as far as the eye could see. Tinsel was draped across every elevated surface, such as the edges of her desk, cupboard, bookshelf, wardrobe, laptop screen; even her bed didn't survive the tinsel onslaught. A Christmas tree was placed precariously in the corner of the room, precariously because it seemed to be leaning against the wall rather than standing of its own power, not to mention that it stuck out like a sore thumb. A sea of Christmas light covered the non-covered areas, and even some of the covered ones, as the room was assaulted by a blinding light which would have made outsiders believe a spell had been cast, Expecto patronum anyone?

In a nutshell, this was too much Christmas spirit for one person to hold. Before he could continue his constructive criticism however he noticed his sister moving to her desk, no doubt to sit at her revolving chair, taking this as an invitation to find his own seat, Kyousuke walked towards the edge of the bed.

"Nooooo, W-What are you doing?" Kirino screamed all of a sudden, an inflexion of fear and realisation coming across in her voice. Looking at his sister in question, he straightened his previously slouched posture and replied "What I usually do, sitting." Kirino shifted her gaze nervously from the bed and back to Kyousuke before mumbling nervously "Y-You can't… sit on my bed, pervert."

Confused, Kyousuke rebutted "But I've always been asked to sit here? You've never complained once, so why is this such a problem all of a sudden?" Kyousuke felt slightly hesitant as he spoke because, while he wanted to point out this obvious flaw, he didn't want to feel the brunt of Kirino's anger if she felt unsettled. Unfortunately for Kyousuke the latter happened "Baka, I-I don't need to explain myself. This is my room. So if I tell you to move away from my bed then you move away from my bed."

As Kyousuke's eye brow raised in question so did Kirino's, already heightened, anxiety and temper. Feeling left with no other choice she continued "If you don't move this instant I'll make you regret it. So I'm giving you one more chance. Move. Away. From my bed. Now." The sinister and threatening tone in her voice quickly quelled any further questions from Kyousuke as he lifted his hands in surrender and slowly walked away from the bed.

As he moved he suddenly a strange bulge in the covers which covered the bed, as if something had been hidden there but why or what it was, would undoubtedly be left for another time, and to be honest he didn't particularly care either way. So acting the part of the honourable and respectable brother, Kyousuke sat on the floor of Kirino's bedroom feeling understandably uneasy.

Kyousuke sat for several more seconds in silence as Kirino began to type something into her laptop, but before his apprehension could get the better of him (i.e. running away for dear life) Kirino turned towards him and announced her intentions "On the 24th of December I, Kousaka Kirino, invite you to the Kousaka Christmas party."

Complete silence follows these previously practiced words as Kyousuke can do nothing more but stare at her sister open mouthed, clearly shocked by the unexpected request. His mind raced to piece all her words together, and the meaning behind them, before he snapped to attention and spoke. "W-What, a Christmas party? Why are you holding a Christmas party? A-and why is it called the Kousaka Christmas party? That makes it sound like we're co-hosting it." Kyousuke questioned stumbling over various words in his haste to have his mind absolved of any more confusion.

Realising his questioning and disbelieving tone, Kyousuke was expecting an angry, perhaps even violent, reaction from Kirino like always but what he did not expect however was a calm and detailed explanation "In answer to your first question. Yes, we will be holding a Christmas Party. As for the name, does it really matter? I just named it as the Kousaka Christmas Party because the party will be taking place at her house. I didn't want to come up with a stupid or unbelievable name so I just called it our party. And… as for us co-hosting t-the party…"

Kirino suddenly became nervous as her nails began to scrape against the corner of her desk, which was not an unusual sight, although unsurprisingly the corner of her desk had become quite dented, Kirino mumbled silently to herself for a second before finally straightening up and looking towards the Christmas tree for a form of distraction as she admitted ", I was hoping we could cost host it together. As a Kousaka Christmas celebration… And you can't say no. This was already decided last week and I can't change my plans now… So take responsibility."

Kyousuke's previous look of surprise was nothing compared to the look he held now, as he merely stared at his sister in disbelief. He knew his sister was temperamental and often at times completely unfair and unreliable but never had he felt her take his freedom away much like she had now. He was trapped in a corner and had been placed there not of his own fruition but by the whims of his deranged and uncaring sister.

Battling his anger Kyousuke attempted to maintain a clam disposition as he replied "So you expect me to co-host this Christmas Party when, for all you know, I might already have plans?" both Kyousuke could continue however he was hastily cut off by Kirino in a soft and worried tone "Do you? Do you have plans?"

And just like that, in one moment Kirino could make all of Kyousuke's anger vanish at the sight of his visibly troubled sister. He both loved and hated her for it but right now the former was the feeling that gripped his body. Feeling an unreasonable need to reassure Kirino he admitted "No, I don't have any plans for Christmas Eve."

Kirino instantly brightened at the news before she suddenly realised how visible it must have seemed by Kyousuke's confused expression. Falling back into her Tsundere persona, Kirino cleared the loose hair from her eyes before answering "So, it's fine right? If you have no plans then you can come? I don't see the problem."

Kirino's uncaring tone and posture returned to its previously anxious form as Kyousuke reminded her of her blatant deception. "You don't see a problem? Do I even have to mention the fact that you failed to tell me of your intentions last week. And now you spring this on me with only 3 days to go before Christmas Eve?"

Obviously panicked Kirino quickly responds "It just slipped my mind until recently, what makes you think you're so important… A-and we still have time, most of the preparations have already been sorted, and if we work together we can take care of the smaller things. You have no plans after all; I'm doing this as a courtesy to you. You should be grateful."

Ignoring Kirino's obvious jab about his social life, Kyousuke pondered her words, or if he was more honest with himself, how he could get out of this unpleasant predicament. Finally finding fault in her plan Kyousuke latched onto it "Y-Your idea sounds agreeable," Kirino's expression brightened instantly and he quickly continued before she could get too ahead of herself ", but our parents would never allow the house to be used for a party. They would be outraged if they heard about your plan. It's unfortunate but I think it's safe to say that the party will have to be cancelled."

'_That was close…'_

'_My parents were finally useful for something other than conceiving me…'_

'_I bet she got too far ahead of herself and forgot such an obvious flaw in her plan.'_

But before he could rejoice his inevitable victory, Kirino brightened even further as she clapped her hands together in excitement. Kyousuke's worry was confirmed when he heard his sister's relaxed response "Don't worry, that's already been taken care of. I recently… acquired 2 tickets for the Cirque Du Soleil when they perform in Tokyo and gave them to our parents as an early Christmas gift. I knew our parents wouldn't allow our Christmas Party, so I decided to get rid of them. Even though it did cost a… ah, never mind that. What's important is that the house is free."

Taking a moment for this information to sink in, and for the relentless curses to dissipate, Kyousuke quickly switched tactics, in the hopes that he could squash this Christmas Party before it even began. "I-I see. But… ah, I mean, who would we even invite? I'm sure many of our friends already have plans for Christmas Eve. I mean, come on Kirino its 3 days before the start of Christmas Eve, it's too late to ask them to come because they will almost surely have plans already."

However as Kyousuke was about to continue his rushed speech, he couldn't help but inwardly sigh, exasperatedly, as Kirino's smile widened, the possibility of their party become more plausible by the second. "Don't worry. The guests have already been decided and all have been confirmed as attending. You didn't think I would miss something so obvious did you?" the triumphant tone in her voice did nothing but cause discomfort in his as he nervously asked a question which had been placed on his mind, as he finally began to concede total defeat at the hands of her sisters whims.

"W-who did you invite, exactly?"

Smiling happily, Kirino recited the names as she numbered them with her fingers. "Kuroneko, Saori, Ayase and Kanako. They will all be expecting to see you at the party and have confirmed their availability. Everything is in order and not even the smallest thing has slipped my mind. You can't be complacent when organizing the best party ever."

It was at this unavoidable point when Kyousuke completely gave up in his subtle approach and tiredly asked "Is there any way out of this?" and at this expected response Kirino began to hurl an untold number of profanities his way, her anger causing her to sit up from her chair and glower at Kyousuke.

"You Baka, Sis-con, pervert… what do you mean is there any way out of this? You should feel honoured that I would invite someone so unworthy to the biggest party ever. Baka, Baka… BAKA!"

Feeling the need to calm his sister, especially since it was so late at night while their parents remained currently asleep, Kyousuke agreed to her 'kind' proposition "Alright, alright Kirino calm down. I'll come to your party but only if I can invite some of my friends too. " Truthfully Kyousuke already knew he was going to the party either way, whether it was through Kirino allowing him to make the right decision, with a sense of control or independence, or forcing him to go. To Kirino the reasons how he came didn't matter because at the end of the day they were just details.

Thankfully Kirino eventually managed to calm down, a relieved sigh passing her lips as she promptly slouched in her seat, no doubt tired from her previously lengthy outburst, in Kyousuke's opinion rather than the obvious truth. Kirino was delightfully relieved that Kyousuke would be attending because now the party had more meaning to her, she wanted to make this party as memorable as possible, not for her but for her brother, Kyousuke.

"Alright, now that that's been sorted I'll give you a rundown of what I have planned for the party. Firstly, food and drink have already been seen to and all food will be Christmas related," Kirino was, annoyingly, interrupted when Kyousuke put his hand up like a silly school child, the act was stupid but secretly a part of Kirino was screaming "Aww" in a fond manner.

"Kirino, what exactly are Christmas related foods? I've never celebrated Christmas before so you'll have to be clearer?"

Sighing in false exasperation, Kirino explained "You really are clueless. Alright I'll explain this to you only once, okay? Christmas related foods are things like mince pies, chocolate, shortbread cakes, chicken thighs, crisps and other fattening foods. Most of these we can buy round at the convenience store but the more complex meals, such as the turkey, will be made by my personal chef… oh, and before I forget, all food will have Christmas dressing so as to keep the Christmas spirit alive."

'_Christmas spirit…?'_

'_What the hell is the Christmas spirit?'_

"Okay, I got it. Is that all? Can I go now?" Kyousuke asked tiredly, a yawn passing his lips as he stretched his hands to the sky. While Kyousuke was none the wiser, Kirino was momentarily mesmerized by the sight of Kyousuke's elevated shirt which revealed a slim and taut stomach. Her tongue quickly moistened her lips in eagerness as she hurriedly continued, fearing that she would be caught admiring her brother's body by the idol of her affection, the thought of Kyousuke's flesh still fresh in her mind.

"I have arranged many other games which we can play as well. The most popular games my friends played when I was in America were truth or dare and spin the bottle which is apparently an integral part of Christmas." Kirino stated confidently but her expression became more confused by the raised eye brows from her brother.

Noticing her sister's bewildered expression, Kyousuke elaborated "When did spin the bottle become an 'integral' part of Christmas? I've never even heard of such a tradition, are you sure the others weren't pulling your leg?" exasperated by the situation Kirino rebuked "Of course I'm sure, they knew more about Christmas than either of us and they told me that spin the bottle and Christmas are inseparable so we have to play it."

Unfortunately for Kirino, she didn't realise that her newly acquired, and then forgotten, friends were lying out of their teeth. An important fact that Kirino has failed to mention was that the friends, of which she spoke of, were male. Not only males, but males who had never seen such a beautifully slim model in their lives, so when they realised how oblivious she was to Christmas traditions they forged some bull shit story which involved a lot of kissing and less bottle spinning.

Fortunately for Kirino, when they began the game and discerned its clearly unfair rules (I.e. 1 woman amongst 5 guys in spinning a bottle) Kirino's purposefully went along with it acting the part of the dim yet beautiful model who was unaware of their attentions. And when the bottle landed on her, and the eager boy asked for a kiss, she refused with a dreamy expression.

"I could never kiss you because my heart belongs to someone else, someone who I treasure beyond anything in this world. So, it pains me to say this, but…" Kirino continued to play the part of the woman who could only ever love another, before pretending to console the obviously distraught boy who had no idea what was coming.

", But I'm afraid… y-you have been… COCK BLOCKED" and after that unexpected reaction, Kirino had sprinted up the stairs leaving the bewildered fools with no choice but to play amongst themselves, in both senses of the word. Kirino smiled remembering that fond memory, he foolish they had been. No one could take the place of the one she truly and secretly loved, nobody.

"We'll also being playing less pressurizing games such as how low can you go and a game called… Twister I think it was called?"

For Kyousuke, after finding out the games he would be forced to play, his previous apprehension became nothing more than happy memories as she squealed in excitement, spinning around in her chair as she threw her favourite toy in the air. Kyousuke reluctantly accepted his unfair fate and was about to leave when he heard Kirino's panicked voice once again.

"Hey, where are you going? We're not finished yet?" sighing in frustration, Kyousuke returned to his seated position as he impatiently crossed his arms in a show of childish displeasure, which thankfully went on-noticed by Kirino. The reason this went un-noticed was because Kirino was nervously surveying her room, occasionally glancing at Kyousuke who seemed unnerved by the sudden silence.

Noticing Kirino's frequent glances towards the wardrobe nearby, Kyousuke quickly inspected the area as a sudden realisation came to mind, the intended yet wordless request understood in a matter of moments, and before Kirino could ask for more of his generosity, Kyousuke quickly declined the offer "No Kirino, I am tired and have no time to play your eroge's…" but before he could finish a red faced Kirino quickly interrupted him "Baka, it has nothing to do with that."

Kirino however continued to look nervously between her brother and the apparently intrusive wardrobe, rinsing and repeating the motion several times before she finally stood up from her chair. With renewed courage, Kirino hurried towards the wardrobe and brought out a strange yet unpleasantly noticeable costume.

"W-What the hell is that?" Kyousuke was left speechless by the bizarre outfit, bemused by the costumes mere existence let alone why her sister was currently holding it in her hand. However the costume, which was previously in her hand, was suddenly thrown viciously directly towards Kyousuke's face, as Kirino continued to shout more profanities at her brother.

"You have to wear this for the party. No complaints or I'll show oka-san where you hide your porn mags." Kirino states embarrassingly, her cheeks reddening from the traumatising memory. Silently, Kyousuke curses his friend, Akagi, once again for slipping that magazine into his bag without his knowledge because it wasn't he who found the male on male orientated porn but her nosy and protective sister. It took much pleading and explaining for Kirino to approach him again, not to mention Kirino's over the top attitude when it came to looking or socializing with women of the opposite sex, which for a time even became men instead of women, thankfully the matter was settled thanks to Akagi's persistent pleas for Kirino to stop hitting him.

Returning his gaze to the Santa outfit, beard and all, Kyousuke contemplated the reason for why he would have to wear this ridiculously flamboyant costume. His answer however was quickly interpreted and answered by her increasingly excited sister "You will be the gift bearer for our family. You will be handing out presents to the others members of the party while dressed in this costume. You will also be greeting out guests when they come in with a cheerful and merry 'Ho, Ho, Ho' just like Santa does, understood?"

'_What an incredibly stupid line…?'_

'_Ho. Ho. Ho…?'_

'_What does that even mean?'_

Conceding defeat once again Kyousuke asks, with a notable hint of hope in his voice "Is that it, can I go?"

As expected Kirino reacted angrily, returning to her Tsundere persona once more "Yes, now, leave my room before you pollute it with the stench of sis-con." Refusing to rise to Kirino's bait, Kyousuke instead walked towards the door with a tired and frustrated expression but as he was about to close the door he noticed the jubilant expression on her features, the happiness sparkling from her eyes and the excited movements as she observed these strange yet wonderful decorations. But most of all he noticed her smile, a smile which had been placed there ever since her brother had accepted her demands.

* * *

.

.

.

Once Kyousuke had quietly closed the door behind him, Kirino stopped her inspection and inched towards the door, hoping to get a last look at her brother before she went to sleep. Kirino quickly looked down the hall once she heard her brother's door closing and hurriedly locks her own door. Taking in the silence, and the persistent beating of her heart, Kirino made her way towards her desk and opened one of the lower draws.

"I'm so close. A few more days then my greatest wish comes true. I just have to be patient; I've been planning for months and now the time has finally come."

For Kirino, it was a wish that she had made every single Birthday since her brother had disappeared from her life, unfulfilled plans that she had constructed during Valentine's Day but on the 24th December, Kirino's deepest and most thought after wish would come true.

"I'm so nervous. M-my hands are shaking but it'll be okay. I can't just sit back and watch anymore, I can't just hide these feelings anymore. What used to be nothing more than a dull ache has started to hurt. Every time I see him with a new woman, a new obstacle, the pain intensifies. But no more, on Christmas Eve I rid myself of this pain and replace it with ecstasy."

Kirino slowly untied the box's ribbon, the piece of thin material falling to the floor as she carefully, yet shakily, opened the lid of the box. Within the box was the single idea that brought about her plan. An item closely associated with Christmas and an act which she had wanted to perform to that special someone for so very long, Mistletoe.

"When the clock strikes 12, and when Christmas Eve becomes Christmas day. I will finally get what I've always wanted… what I've craved. A single kiss from aniki."

No more would she be using her sister themed eroge as a surrogate for her obsession towards Kyousuke. On the 25th, instead of imagining the feel of a kiss, she will feel the real thing and not be questioned about it because mistletoe was nothing more than an obligation at Christmas and anybody could stumble under it without their knowing, completely by accident some could say. Not only would she get to kiss Kyousuke but she can act as if it was nothing important to her, better yet she could perhaps even act disgusted so as to mask her real feelings.

Unfortunately Kirino's understanding of mistletoe had been unfairly altered thanks to the very same boys who had tried to kiss her in America. She was completely unaware that the act of kissing under mistletoe wasn't an obligation and could, in fact, be easily escaped. Had it not been for those testosterone filled boys, maybe her understanding of Christmas would have been more correct but in this instance it was not.

"On the 25th Aniki will be mine. And I will give you a Christmas that you will remember for the restof your life," suddenly Kirino became tense, her fingers trembling slightly as she held the mistletoe in the palm of her hand. She needed this plan to be successful; everything was hanging on the mistletoe, the party and what would hopefully happen after it, so many variables and so many things which could go terribly wrong.

"… And a moment which I will cherish for as long as I live. You may not feel the same way I do… But I won't leave without a memory. A memory where you saw me, not as your imouto, but as a woman, where you let me touch your lips with mine."

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Notes:

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story, and don't worry to all readers of Empty Places because that story will be updated within the week. The next chapter is slightly depressing once more so I would advise you to read something cheerful afterwards (So as not to ruin your Christmas cheer)

Now onto this story, this Christmas special will have 3 Chapters, with the last hopefully being written on the 24th to end this three shot. I hope you will enjoy it and that the support for this story will be just as high as Empty Places but remember reviews etc are not obligatory but I would be really grateful for opinions on this particular story because I am writing this story for you despite the fact that I have to prepare for my work's Christmas Party (I'm Santa this year), decorations for a party with 3 groups of friends, so I am really busy but because I promised you this story, and am find of it, I have decided to used my little spare time to write it.

The next chapter of this story will be published hopefully on the 20th or the 21st, this chapter will obviously concern the happenings and what not of the party. This is a fun, cheerful little story so there will be zero angst and it will be a story where I would like to show my appreciation for your continued support of my work which has been very overwhelming to such a deluded writer.

So sit back, relax and just enjoy.

I wish you all the best and hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Miracles79 signing out

P.S. the story was not beta read so if I made any mistakes, anywhere, feel free to notify me because I wrote this, without a plan, in 4 hours according to my laptop. Which seems impossible now that I think about it.


	2. Let's Get This Party Started!

Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai

.

Sweet

By Miracles79

.

One shot 2: Let's Get This Party Started

.

* * *

.

.

.

This was not how he planned to celebrate Christmas Eve not even in his wildest and most depressing dreams did such a humiliating event occur. But nevertheless here he stood, Kousaka Kyousuke, dressed in a bizarre and slightly suffocating Santa costume as he prepared to greet the party's first guest.

His situation was also made far more unpleasant by the appearance and near proximity of his little sister, Kirino, who also dressed for this special occasion with Christmas in mind. It was obvious that Kirino had gone for the outrageously sexy attire and even Kyousuke had to admit that she put all other models, amateur or professional, to shame with relative ease.

She had opted to complement Kyousuke's Santa costume with her own Santa's little helper attire. The fabric seemed to hug her curves enticingly and the slightly revealing nature of the costume was more than enough for Kyousuke to avert his eyes for fear that he would be caught staring. The Christmas bauble placed at the tip of her Christmas hat was essentially the icing on the incredibly delicious cake, especially when she playfully whipped it around in sheer boredom, but boy did Kirino look irresistible, even to a blood sibling.

It was quite obvious to Kyousuke that his cheeks were practically glowing red and could have easily been mistaken for a red light at a set of traffic lights but surprisingly enough, although not to his knowledge, Kirino was in the same predicament after acknowledging the reality that her brother was aroused by her appearance. A small smile gracing her lips as her costume had the desired effect.

Thankfully the nervous tension was promptly cut by the sound of the doorbell announcing their first guest. Noticing Kirino's expectant look, Kyousuke sighed heavily and prepared himself to give the customary Christmas greeting to the oblivious newcomer.

"…Ho, Ho… Ho, Merry Christmas"

The less than enthusiastic greeting was met with uncomfortable silence as their new guest looked at Kyousuke not in question but with keen interest. Coincidentally, the first guest of the night was none other than Saori who, after a moment of contemplation, offered Kyousuke a big thumb's up before calmly wondering around the house, whilst under Kirino's close supervision.

The next guest to arrive was Kyousuke's closest friend, and often referred to as a grandma, Tamura Manami. However their brief greeting was suddenly, and unexpectedly, cut short by the sound of a plate crashing to the ground. Alerted by the noise Kyousuke was surprised to see a notably confused Kirino staring at the pair of them as if she couldn't believe her eyes, her hands aloft as if she were still holding the plates up. Before Kyousuke could question his sister's bizarre behaviour, Kirino stepped forward.

"What is she doing here?" Kirino asked aggressively, making no attempt to hide her displeasure as she openly pointed to the subject of her annoyance with little care for subtlety. Looking from her brother and back to Manami, Kirino was clearly shocked to see 'neighbour girl' arriving at her party, especially since she had purposely rejected the thought of inviting her in the first place.

Before matters could get out of hand, and to protect her friend, Kyousuke spoke up and quickly explained the situation to the still fuming model "Remember what you agreed to Kirino. I said I would go this party but under one condition, that I could invite my own friends as well. So you have no reason to be so rude to one of our guests," rejoicing in noticing Kirino's defeated and slumped shoulders, Kyousuke quickly turned to Manami ", Ho… Ho… Ho Merry Christmas. Come inside, I'll be with you in a moment but until then you can greet our other guests in the lounge. You know where it is, right?"

Knowing that Manami had already been to his house on multiple occasions, Kyousuke watched as Manami nodded excitedly and walked towards the lounge without any trouble. Unfortunately Kyousuke didn't notice Kirino's clearly pissed off gaze burning into his back as she was forced to reluctantly concede defeat to her brother's whims. But she was far more wary of how many people Kyousuke had invited to **her** party and whether her plans had been disrupted for good.

Just as Kyousuke was about to relax the doorbell rang again and, without even checking for who the visitor was, greeted the unknown person with his customary greeting "Ho, Ho, Ho Mer-ry Christmas…" To his horror Kyousuke had greeted the one person who he knew would find such a greeting ridiculous and shameful, and that person was none other than Kuroneko.

Recognizing the clearly repulsed look, Kyousuke shifted uneasily whilst under the scrutinizing eyes of the Lilith Otaku who merely walked through towards the lounge without even responding to Kyousuke's mumbled greeting. Relieved, and completely unaware of the newest guest, Kyousuke shuts the door with an air of finality and was about to return to the lounge when the doorbell is seemingly pressed excessively.

As Kyousuke opened the door he was greeted by the beautiful and yet harrowing sight of Aragaki Ayase who was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed in a statement of annoyance. Feeling a very real need to avoid another Ayase meltdown or lecture, Kyousuke attempted to cheerfully greet her in the way only a terrified teenager could accomplish.

"HO, HO, HO Merry Christmas!"

However to Kyousuke's utter confusion and surprise Ayase looked extremely angry, livid even, as her eyes threatened to pierce his own from the unconditional hatred that seemed to pour from them. It was clear to see that something had gone very wrong but Kyousuke couldn't for all the money in the world figure out what it was. Unfortunately, his momentary confusion was lifted when Ayase asked a bizarre question through gritted teeth.

"Are you calling me a whore?"

To say that Kyousuke was dumfounded by this absurd, and equally questionable, accusation would have been the biggest understatement of the century. But before he could ask Ayase what the hell she was talking about, Kirino stepped in "You idiot. I told you not to greet Ayase-san with your Christmas greeting, don't you remember? She's been modelling in London for the past 3 weeks you moron and the word Ho in English is slang for a whore!"

Thankfully for Kyousuke the situation was taken care of by both Kirino and, quite surprisingly, Saori who was apparently fluent in English amongst other languages, well it seems you learn something new every day.

Slowly but surely the remaining guests arrived with very little incident on his part of Kirino's who was still shocked to see 2 more unannounced guest enter into her party. As for the remaining visitors they were none other than Kanako, who completely ignored Kyousuke's greeting in favour of hugging both Kirino and Ayase, and the previously mentioned unannounced guests which were the Akagi siblings, Sena and Kohei.

Feeling increasingly exhausted by the frequent greetings and the tense atmosphere he helped create, Kyousuke slumped down lazily on a nearby chair, which had been left underneath the food table, and watched as Kirino lead the group through a tour of their decorated house or as Kirino called it "The Christmas Grotto."

The entire house was decorated in tinsel and other decorations which were commonly associated with Christmas. You may ask how this happened because, as you know, their father greatly dislikes Christmas and would never allow festive decorations to litter his home. The truth was that the moment their parents had left to watch the circus performance, Kirino had brought forth an assortment of Christmas decorations from her wardrobe and unfairly forced her brother to put up the vast majority because while Kirino always desired the final product she was never keen on the process of reaching it.

Just as Kyousuke was about to relax and let his guard down he heard the unmistakeable sounds of excessive laughter coming from the floor above. Craning his head forward in an attempt to hear the faint voice, Kyousuke couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine and thanks to that one uncomfortable sensation he finally had a good idea about what the laughter concerned.

"How can he live like this? This room is an absolute mess, yuck!" Ayase commented critically as she looked at the mess which was Kyousuke's bed room. For some reason his usually clean and pristine room resembled something out of a horror movie with clothing left sprawled all around, books disturbed from the nearby shelf and his bed looking like it had been savaged by a wild animal.

Unfortunately Ayase's observation was met with vocal agreement as the female crowd, minus one childish boy, voiced their own thoughts on the matter. Even Saori and Manami, who were usually supportive of Kyousuke, was forced to agree without a single word of defence.

"And I thought my sister's room was a pigsty. I almost feel pity for you Kirino…almost." Kuroneko stated looking as uninterested as she usually did. To the groups surprise however Kirino didn't rise to the bait and in fact had a smug and satisfied smile. Why wouldn't she be proud? After all, it was through her meddling that her brother's room looked as unpleasant as it was.

Feeling a need to interject, and to look like the more mature and responsible sibling, Kirino attempted to land the final and most painful blow "That's nothing. Wait until you see his private collection…" it was at these words that Kyousuke jolted out of his chair and sprinted out of the lounge, remembering all too well how Kirino had embarrassed him in a similar situation when Manami had come to visit. After reaching his room, and the throng of women, Kyousuke quickly ushered the group away from his room and in the direction of Kirino's bedroom.

He was about to return to his room when he was promptly grabbed by Kirino and positioned to stand next to him, "That was for making me do all the work. I can't take care of everyone you know, you have to pull your weight too." Realising that he wasn't going to win against his unreasonable sister Kyousuke decided to play along and play the part of the host.

Just as the group reached Kirino's door, they were left confused by the sight of Kyousuke shielding his eyes and stepping a little further away from the door. But, the reason for his actions was quickly understood when Kirino opened the door and an almost blinding and intrusive light greeted them.

"And… this is my room. I decorated it in preparation for Christmas, what do ya think?" Kirino asked expectantly looking at every member of the group with hopeful eyes and an excited step. However despite Ayase and Kanako's nods of agreement, Kuroneko was the first to speak her mind "Eugh, This room is just as hideous as Kyousuke's, maybe more so in fact. And why are there so many lights in this room?"

It seemed that Kuroneko was the only one of the group who didn't seem to notice the outraged looks from Kirino and her closest and at times possessive friend Ayase. Sensing an approaching conflict, Kyousuke quickly reminded Kirino, in a whisper "Kirino? You know it's almost time for us to start the meal. I'm sure the turkey has been cooked by now and you wouldn't want to give your guests spoiled food."

"Baka, I know that," Kirino silently murmured, digging her elbow into his rib cage while the remaining group was distracted ", Okay everyone… What's wrong with you, I didn't touch you, baka… I apologize but the tour will have to end here because our Christmas feast is almost ready… Go and get the snacks ready, baka." It must have been a rather odd sight for the surrounding group who watched as Kirino calmly talked to them but regarded her brother in a seething and unquestionable tone.

The group watched as Kyousuke trudged down the hallway, noticeably annoyed by her sister's uncaring attitude. Kirino meanwhile noticed the growing concern across some of her friend's faces, even Ayase which was unexpected, so Kirino quickly continued in the hopes that they would forget "After the meal we will be playing truth or dare but in a different way than you might be used to,"

The group's concern for Kyousuke quickly evaporated as quickly as it had arrived, as they opted to listen to Kirino's explanation with clear intrigue and suspicion in equal measure ", each of us will write a truth or a dare on a slip of paper and then all our papers will be put in a cup and be drawn at random. This is to lessen the chance of any unfair demands because remember you may just get your own truth or dare… I'll explain the rest later on but for now let's go to the lounge."

The group arrived in the lounge at the exact moment that Kyousuke entered with the Christmas Turkey. The group voiced their satisfaction and appreciation of the feast before them with a resounding chorus of claps and exclamations before they quickly tucked in to the exorbitant amount of food available to them.

To say the Kousaka family offered a variety of choice would have to have been another understatement of the century as Kirino had personally paid her chef for the more expensive types of food like the Christmas Turkey, sausage rolls, beef wellington and the highly popular yule log. This was also complimented by the other less healthy foods which Kyousuke had bought from the local convenience store and he was happy to see that people didn't ignore them in favour of the hotter and more filling meals.

Mince pies, a variety of different flavoured crisps, shortbread cakes decorated with icing and various festive sweets were all consumed by the ravenous flock of teenagers and cups of Coke, Fanta and Shloer quenched any thirst that the group could have had. All in all the Kousaka family could safely admit that the feast had been an absolute triumph, although the older sibling couldn't have looked like he could care less.

Their meal was further complimented by festive Christmas music which was being played through the spacious living room area, the sound was not so loud that it became intrusive and not so quiet that it would be seen as pointless. Everything was going perfectly to plan, at least for the moment.

While all of this was happening, and with various utterances of conversations were left to mill within the pleasant atmosphere, Kyousuke couldn't help but feel slightly bemused by an equally bemusing sight which he had been watching with both exasperation and a growing understanding. The subject of his confusion was none other than Kuroneko and the reason why he was so confused had a lot to do with the rate at which she ate and of how little she ate.

Meanwhile, unaware of Kyousuke's keen contemplation, Kuroneko had been talking to Saori about something which was most likely anime related whilst nibbling on her food in between intervals in very much the same way that a rabbit would. Kuroneko's behaviour did however answer a long overdue question of Kyousuke's and that was how she could have remained so Lilith despite the passage of time.

As Kyousuke removed himself from the conversation he was having with the Akagi siblings, under the false pre-tense of collecting another slice of yule log, he took a moment to sit back and look at all of his closest friends enjoying their time together. He observed the small knit groups of friends conversing with each other and watched, with a sense of pride, as Kirino talked excitedly with Ayase and Kanako the 3 obviously having the time of their lives.

They were not the only ones however as Kuroneko, who looked far more animated than usual, could be seen talking with not only Saori but also quite surprisingly Manami who seemed to be interjecting her own thoughts into whatever they were discussing. The sight of his closest friends coming together for one special day easily warmed his heart and with this festive cheer he apprehensively returned to the Akagi siblings who continued to state their appreciation of being invited to their family Christmas party.

Unknown to Kyousuke however, Kirino continued to steal subtle glances at her brother whenever there was a prolonged lull in her conversation with Kanako and Ayase. Murmuring a quick apologize to her friends, Kirino returned to the table which had been littered with food and pretended to carefully survey her choices as she silently made her way towards her brothers side.

"Move out the way baka, I can't reach the other side of the table." Kirino stated as she purposely allowed her front to brush against his back as she, rather flexibly I might add, passed her brother who stood stuck still at the unexpected contact as he momentarily ignored the flow of the conversation in an attempt to calm his overly anxious heart.

"Y-you could have just asked?" Kyousuke stuttered as he turned his attention to Kirino and the food she was deciding on. Meanwhile, to Kyousuke's surprise, the person in question continued to seductively play with her lower lip as she pretended to mull over her choices, rather than the obvious goal of getting the desired reaction from her brother

"Fine then I will," Kirino stated matter of factly as she looked at her brother who was still, thankfully, avoiding eye contact ", do you think their enjoying the party?" Kirino asked hopefully in a quiet and irresistibly cute voice. Kyousuke continued to look at anything which didn't involve his sister but eventually gave his honest opinion.

"I think the party has been a success, at least for now. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and I haven't even heard a bad word from anyone. They all look like their having fun." Kyousuke didn't fail to miss the relieved smile which passed her lips and he was grateful that he had seen it because often Kyousuke would have increasing doubts concerning Kirino's feelings about her friends or even family but it was at times like these, when the real Kirino would slip through the facade, where he was sure that his sister greatly valued all the friendships he had helped forge.

"Good… because I'm about to knock there socks off."

And with that Kirino places her plate on the table and announces to the group "Alright, it's time for Truth or dare people. Feel free to take your plates with you but get ready for some mayhem!" Kirino states excitedly as does the crowd who bustle around the living room picking up left over chicken thighs and other scrumptious snacks before taking a seat on the carpet in preparation for an intriguing game of truth or dare.

* * *

.

.

.

The various participants of the game took a moment to admire the beautifully decorated Christmas tree which rested innocently at the corner of the room. The participants were completely unaware that it had been forcibly moved from Kirino's room all the way down to the lounge by Kyousuke who, at the same time, had to deal with Kirino's observant criticism of the slow manner at which he moved it, not to mention the mess the tree left behind. Which might explain why Kyousuke choose to ignore the positive remarks when it concerned that infuriatingly prickly tree.

With the majority of the meals gone, or simply left unattended, Kirino revealed 18 small sized pieces of paper and handed each member of the group 2 each. The group was undoubtedly puzzled by Kirino's move and she quickly explained "Each of you have received 2 pieces of paper, yes?" The group murmured their agreement ", okay so what you have to do is write 2 things. They can either be for a dare or to reveal the truth of something and before I forget there is only one rule in this game. You are not allowed to submit a dare which could be considered either gross or demeaning to that person. If you all understand let's begin." And with that the group promptly began to write furiously on their pieces of paper.

The only person who hadn't begun writing was none other than Kyousuke who looked at the eager crowd with a hint of unease. His composure plummeted further when he saw Saori offer him a sleazy smile which was directed solely at him, not to mention the other female members of the group looking at him from time to time in thought. He didn't like this situation and would have done anything to escape it but it seemed that there was no god out there that would listen to his pleas so he quickly wrote to dares off the top of his head.

'_Okay…'_

'_First, I'll start with a simple dare… A kiss on the cheek sounds easy enough…'_

'_And for my second… you have to eat 5 fairy cakes in one minute.'_

Then, following the example set by Kirino; he rolled up his paper and placed it in the jar with everyone else's. Once all participants had placed there truth or dares in the jar Kirino shook them around so that they would be less obvious which was a slightly confusing move when you considered that the jar had been completely covered by a dark material.

"Now remember, no gross or demeaning dares. If I find one then that suggestion will be thrown out and ignored, understood?" Kirino's repetitive question was met with far less enthusiasm as the participants urged her to start the game. ", alright I get it. We'll start now and in the interest of fairness I will go first."

The group held their breath in anticipation as Kirino reached her hand into the jar and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. It was when she unveiled it to herself that her previously composed expression became disbelieving and very close to mortified as she contemplated a possible escape route.

"So what is it? Tell us Kirino." Ayase asked excitedly as she nudged the still frozen Kirino into life. Kirino continued to anxiously look around her before she handed the piece of paper to Ayase and moved towards the television set. Confused by this move, Ayase read the written dare and couldn't contain her fit of laughter as she announced to the group.

"Hahahaha, oh my god," Ayase breathlessly murmured as she began to read out the written dare ", I dare you to sing and dance to a song of the group's choice which will be decided using Just Dance 4. Love Kanako xxx" the group howled in laughter as Kirino shakily placed the disk into the wii tray and gave Kanako a glare that could kill or at least severely maim.

The group quickly shifted through the various song titles while Kirino was asked to leave the room so that they could decide without any interruption. Snippets of their songs could be heard but none of them had really seemed hilariously appropriate but they continued to shift through song after song with a murmured agreement of disapproval.

"'**Cause this is thriller, thriller night…"**

"No, I can't do that to such a legend." Kanako stated as she promptly ignored the suggestion to mutual agreement.

"**I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid… To take a stand, to take a stand…"**

"I will not see Kirino demean such an amazing song. No, any Eminem song is out of the question." Kyousuke stated adamantly as he refused to listen to the slight minority who spoke out in Kirino's defence.

"**Baby, Baby, Baby ohhhhh… Like baby, baby, baby ohhhhh…"**

"I would rather die than listen to that moron. And while it might be funny to listen to Kirino sing such a terrible song, I would rather never hear it ever again." Ayase stated despite Kanako's outraged cries of "Bieber is amazing, you're just jealous." Which left the entire group in the surprisingly realisation that Kanako had no taste in music.

"**Oppa Gangnam style… Gangnam style…"**

"Yes!" the group screamed in unison, some members of the group rolling around as they imagined Kirino's face when she was forced to perform Gangnam style to them. Just as Kirino stepped back into the room, Kanako quickly shifted to the main menu so that she wasn't able to see the song they had chosen.

"Are you ready, Kirino?" Kirino nodded uneasily as Ayase and Kuroneko continued to stifle their laughter while tears left their eyes. ", alright then. We have all chosen the song that you will sing for us so, are you ready? Then let's show you what song you will be dancing to…"

"**Oppa Gangnam style… Gangnam style…" **

And as Kirino heard the music start her heart sank at the forthcoming and embarrassing task ahead of her. With desperation kicking in, Kirino looked hopefully and pleadingly at her brother who she knew would always get her out of trouble but unfortunately now was not that time as he silently whispered "Nice try."

The group meanwhile continued to laugh with tears of hilarity as a figure was suddenly placed on the screen that would show Kirino how to perform the song but instead of facing the screen Kirino faced her audience and nodded her head towards Ayase who was holding the remote.

"Alright, let's get this over with then…"

And like that Kirino performed Gangnam style to the applause and laughter of her audience. Further into the song, Kirino began to blush quite noticeably when she performed the horse riding part of the song and it was not only adorable to the female members of the audience but also quite alluring to the two male members of the crowd who watched as Kirino swayed her hips in a rather enticing manner.

Whilst dancing Kirino played the part of the showman and mimicked the song word for as she playfully flicked her hair with her hand and then continued to perform the dance routine with due grace and efficiency. From the lasso section to the swaying of the hips, Kirino was an absolute natural and her playful side began to come out more and more as the song continued and the applause replaced laughter.

She began to dance more and more seductively, and teasingly, as she attempted to catch her brother's eye with the rhythmic swaying of her hips in the hopes of arousing her brother in an innocent a way as possible. Unfortunately Kyousuke wasn't the only male in the room who felt slightly hot under the collar because Akagi let out an enthusiastic wolf whistle and was the unfortunate victim of vicious staring as the entire room continued to look at him with great disgust.

However just as the song was entering into its last chorus, Kirino hurriedly pulled Kanako and Ayase up to their feet, the two girl's understanding what needed to be done, as they enthusiastically performed the last chorus alongside Kirino. The sight of so much eye candy swaying their hips and performing the horse riding dance together was enough for Kyousuke to practically drawl at the mouth but he managed to control himself amicably unlike his other male friend who was caught crossing his legs tightly by his sister who looked absolutely livid.

As the song finished the three women bowed their heads to the audience who applauded like there was no tomorrow and returned to their seats. Kirino looked at Kyousuke expectantly and he offered her a modest thumbs up which made Kirino practically beam with delight as she moved the jar to her left for the next participant.

Unfortunately for the next participant known as Manami she had drawn another dare which was slightly more embarrassing than Kirino's as she nervously looked at the group for confirmation that this wasn't considered gross or demeaning. Manami returned her attention to the piece of paper while the remaining group debate whether this particular dare could be considered gross.

"I dare you to kiss Akagi." Manami mumbled as she looked from the expectant boy and then back to the crowd of judges. However while this dare remained anonymous to the majority of the group, Kyousuke already knew too well who had submitted this dare not only because he had seen Akagi write it but due to the fact it was a very Akagi thing to do.

"I wouldn't consider kissing gross but we'll decide through a majority rule. Everyone, hands up if you think kissing shouldn't be allowed?" Kirino asked the group at large and was surprised when only Manami and Ayase put their hands up. "Alright then kissing is hereby allowed. Now let's start the dare."

As Akagi inched closer to Manami, in a movement normally associated with a predator teasing its prey, Manami nervously looked at Kyousuke for confirmation. Unfortunately for Manami, Kyousuke was oblivious to the hopeful pleading that she was sending his way not because she didn't dislike the idea of a kiss but because a) she would rather kiss someone she actually felt something for in the shape of Kyousuke and b) she didn't want to hurt Kyousuke in anyway if her actions were seen as something more than friendship. But unfortunately for Manami, Kyousuke did not pick up on her silent pleas or her wordless question.

As the pair nervously inched closer, Akagi began to wet his lips in anticipation for something he had dreamed of for quite a while, a woman that is not Manami in particular, and just as he was about to take the final plunge he felt Manami's soft, delectable lips make contact with his… cheek?

"What? That's not fair." Akagi whined as Manami quickly pulled away and sat next to Kyousuke despite not having sat there in the first place, such was her fear that the situation would not be solved with a simple kiss on the cheek, but luckily for Manami the disgusted members of the group told him in no polite terms "Like we would support you hentai."

* * *

.

.

.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Manami handed the jar over to Ayase who had previously been sitting next to Kyousuke. With a moment to prepare herself Ayase withdrew another piece of paper and, mirroring Kirino moments ago, froze on the spot as she quickly scrunched the paper up and attempted to announce a completely false instruction.

"Um, it says that I… That I have to perform a song of your choice. So I'll wait outside and ehh, wait outside I guess." Ayase mumbled nervously as she quickly attempted to sprint towards the door but her progress was quickly halted when Kanako snatched the piece of paper from her grasp and, while holding off Ayase's desperate attempts to retrieve it, she announced the real instructions.

"Oh wow… you are such a liar and so screwed… It doesn't say anything about performing a song; here I'll even tell you what it says since you obviously can't read," Kanako playfully grinned as she continued to avoid Ayase flailing arms and outraged words.

"Give it back to me now Kanako… I'm… not… joking." Ayase demanded desperately as she desperately tried to silence Kanako with no success what so ever.

", Oh I see… it says; I dare you to embrace Kyousuke for a minute." Kanako announced ignoring Ayase's gasp of betrayal as she nervously looked from the paper and back to Kyousuke. It was at this point that Ayase desperately tried to have this dare made defunct under the grounds that it was far too gross to be acceptable but, despite Kirino's stern agreement, the majority ruled in favour of allowing the dare to go through.

"D-Don't get any funny idea's… I'm just doing this because I have to not because I want to, hentai." Ayase's statement would have seemed more realistic had she not been blushing profusely the closer she moved towards Kyousuke. Despite herself, Ayase looked towards the sole person who was piercing her with a glare which she had only ever seen in her worst nightmares and that person could have only been Kirino.

But even so, despite herself, Ayase secretly welcomed the close proximity even though she would never admit it out loud. So with this tender though in mind she nervously wrapped her arms around Kyousuke's shoulder and allowed herself to become enveloped by a strange feeling of security and warmth. Completely unaware of Kyousuke's ridged form as Ayase held on a little tighter than was necessary.

The intimate proximity was further exacerbated when Ayase moaned a silent exclamation of satisfaction whilst shifting her face into the nape of his neck, her arms appearing to caress him rather than what the room had been expecting. In truth the group had expected a infuriated Ayase snapping at Kyousuke as they held each other loosely but then had never expected such a transparent Ayase, although most had already expected it.

"Uhh Ayase…" Kyousuke asked questioningly as the clocked passed the 1 minute mark,

"Yes…"

Ignoring the notably dream quality of her voice Kyousuke quickly informed Ayase of the situation as she noticed their friends begin to giggle silently with the mouths opened wide in surprise and understanding, for reasons which Kyousuke couldn't understand.

"It's been a minute… you can let go of me now."

And at his words Ayase quickly snapped back to reality and angrily pushed Kyousuke away with a look that screamed 'this is all your fault.' Recovering from his momentary confusion, Kyousuke anxiously turned towards Kirino who seemed to be seething with what looked like… jealousy? No that was obviously stupid because on second inspection it was clearly insurmountable anger, no doubt over having hugged her best friend against her wishes which would make any sister rightfully angry.

Ayase completely ignored the jar this time and refused to even pass it to the next participant. Saori seemed to pick up on this and simply brought the jar towards her and withdrew the first piece of paper that took her fancy.

"I picked mine. That's a shame I was hoping to do something a bit more interesting than that, oh well… this is a truth card which is written for Kyousuke." Saori announced to the group and was about to continue when she was quickly interrupted by Kyousuke "Wait, what do you mean it's written for me? That's not exactly fair is it?"

"It's not as bad as you think, trust me. Alright then, Kyousuke… do you have anyone you like?" Saori asked completely ignoring Kyousuke's reasonable question in favour of her own. But much like before Kyousuke spoke up in his defence "Hold on a minute, that's hardly fair. Why must I suffer even when it's Saori's turn? Surely this is against the rules and in any case it's not like any of you would care."

But Kyousuke's statement couldn't have been more wrong. This was further proven when the vast majority of the group, minus Akagi, seemed to straighten up and look at him both in question and in silent hope, even Ayase, who was previously uninterested in the proceedings, suddenly started to take notice. Kirino also listened intently and quickly thought of a way which would force Kyousuke into conceding into the groups silent demands.

But before Kirino could speak up, Kuroneko spoke up with an air of indifference ignoring the fact that she had desperately wracked her mind in finding a loop hole to Kyousuke's frustrating rejection "Kirino said there was only one rule and that had nothing to do with limiting people's truths. The one rule concerned only dares and as this is not a dare… your disagreement is invalid."

As the group silently sent Kuroneko appreciative stares, Saori repeated herself far more forcefully then before "You can't escape me this time… Do you have anyone you like?"

Kyousuke looked exasperatedly from one member to the other hoping to acquire their support but none seemed to offer it, not even Manami who had always remained so loyal. After several more moments of disagreement and the group's persistent demands, Kyousuke reluctantly conceded defeat when Kirino whispered into his ear "Just do as they say baka. No one actually cares so just tell them. I danced and mimed in front of them… I did my part as the host for this party so stop being such a pansy and just tell them."

Sometimes being such a compulsive liar came in handy and for once it had seemed to work on Kyousuke who offered no more struggle and submitted to the majorities wishes. "Alright, alright I get it… I-I… Yes, I do like someone." And with that admission the group erupted again as they demanded him to elaborate on who it was.

Kyousuke was surprised by the attention he was receiving even from people like Ayase and Kanako who had often voiced their negative views when it concerned him but now they were eagerly asking him to elaborate. It was obvious to Kyousuke why his friends were so interested in who he liked because they would undoubtedly tease him about it endlessly and perhaps even approach the woman he fancied with unhelpful hints.

"You never asked for who you only asked if I did and I did so let's move on." Kyousuke calmly reminded the group of these rules and was met with multiple sighs of annoyance from the female members of the group as the rules of truth or dare were effectively turned against them.

Kyousuke snatched the jar from Saori, who was attempting to conceal it in the hopes that the game would not progress until Kyousuke revealed who he fancied, and passed it to Kuroneko who was next.

"This truth is for Kirino… have you ever been kissed or been in a romantic relationship?" Kuroneko announced to the group as she looked at Kirino expectantly. Kirino however refused to answer the question under the grounds that it was an unfair question and far too personal to reveal but unfortunately her actions of earlier would be her undoing as Kuroneko reminded her of her brother's truth.

"Kyousuke had to take a similar truth under the same circumstances as you and you agreed to the proposal then, when it wasn't you being put on the spot, but now it's suddenly unfair? You know the rules Kirino, you have to go through with this and you have to be honest… and I'll know if you are being honest."

Kirino continued to curse Kuroneko under her breath not only for using her previous logic when it concerned the nature of the truth but also for using her regrettable admission, which was made by accident, against her. Nervously, Kirino looked from her feet and back up towards Kyousuke who seemed a lot more interested in her answer than she had actually expected.

Taking a deep breath Kirino spoke an unfortunate admission and a lie which even Kuroneko knew nothing about "No… I-I have never been kissed by a boy… and I haven't been involved in a romantic relationship… does that answer your question?" Kirino asked moodily, as she ignored Kuroneko's nod of confirmation to the group as well as Kyousuke completely fearing a reaction which she had no right to fear what so ever.

"My turn," Sena screamed in excitement as she fished in the contents of the jar and, after careful inspection, she removed a single piece of paper from within which had a very small indentation at its corner.

'_Where's the x… where's the x…?'_

'_Got it.'_

"Someone has written… I dare Kyousuke and Kohei to kiss for one minute."

Absolute silence follows these words, the entire group both shocked and horrified by the unexpected implication, as Kyousuke and Akagi merely looked at one another in horror and resentment. The two nodded their heads in confirmation and faced the group with a resounding "No." which was spoken both in unison and in finality.

"That dare is far too inappropriate… neither one of us are gay and as straight men we have no choice but to decline." Kyousuke stated calmly and reasonably while Kohei unwisely gave his own less ethical opinion ", I'm not a fucking bender… I don't want my first kiss to be with a guy, not that it would of course… I mean I've kissed many women countless time but nevertheless…"

Thankfully for the pair the entire group agreed with Kyousuke's reasons and Kirino spoke out in finality without even consulting the others for reassurance "That dare is far too inappropriate Sena, I'm not saying that you wrote it but to whoever wrote it, it is inappropriate to ask such a thing… I'm afraid we'll have to move on to the next person now…" and as she said this final part, Kirino took a hold of the jar and removed another piece of paper.

As she read the paper, Kirino's eyes narrowed in obvious shock and horror as she looked at her brother as if he was the one solely responsible. The instructions were something Kirino had been actively hoping for but not now, not when she was surrounded by her closest friends who would find the act both revolting and incestuous.

First and foremost Kirino had to protect her image and the feelings which may be clearly displayed if such a wonderful act had been performed on her by the man she secretly longed to fall in love with, despite the impossibility of ever having mutual affection from the one she loved and fearing the consequences should he push her away.

However, in the momentary silence Kirino continued to desperately think up different ways to get out of this uncomfortable predicament but she was so far gone that she didn't notice Saori creeping up behind her and read the instructions allowed.

"I dare you to kiss Kyousuke on the lips for 10 seconds."

As the words were read out Kirino froze in place whilst various eyes shifted from herself and back to her brother who looked just as stiff and shocked as she did. Noticing Kyousuke's non-committal attitude and fearing that he would say the words she desperately hoped she would never have to hear, Kirino spoke first " There is no way I am kissing that hentai. Forget it, I would never touch him, let alone kiss him in a million years. I refuse on the grounds of grossness, inappropriateness and other equally revolting things. I R-E-F-U-S-E!"

Despite the force she unleashed behind her words, Kirino's heart began to sink not only at the unreasonable words which were being directed at her brother who was merely an innocent bystander in someone's sick game but also because of the realisation that her first statement was spoken with nothing but the truth, no matter how badly she wished it wasn't the case.

Wordlessly the group quickly moved on while Kirino and Kyousuke refused to interject or even look at each other, such was the tension within the densely packed room.

* * *

.

.

.

At long last, the group finally reached the final piece of paper which was positioned directly in front of Kuroneko who eyed it wearily. She picked it up and look at it with a rising blush as her eyes skirted over the writing several times. The group meanwhile continued to hold their breathe in anticipation as Kuroneko finally revealed the last dare of the night.

'I dare you to kiss Kyousuke for 5 seconds…'

"No, that's not fair. I refuse to allow this…" Kirino stated adamantly as she re-read the piece of paper over and over again with increase disbelief.

"Kisses are allowed Kirino… we've already cleared that up and while I have no desire to kiss your Onii-chan, as part of the game, I have been asked to." Kuroneko stated as she sat up from her seat and walked towards Kyousuke who still looked at the pair nervously and in extreme discomfort.

"No, kissing on the lips isn't fair… doesn't anyone else have anything to say?" Kirino asked the members of the group but when little to no interest was shown Kuroneko spoke up "Why would they have anything to say, Kirino? They already know that these are the rules and that there is nothing gross or inappropriate in a kiss between friends."

"Yeah but still," Ayase murmured ", is it really fair to force this on someone?"

"I don't here Kyousuke complaining. And Kuroneko is right, kissing is allowed whether on the lips or cheek." Saori admitted as she attempted to support her friend who had often hidden the feelings for the older Kousaka sibling.

"But didn't we say that, during Kyousuke and Kohei's dare, that kissing on the lips is prohibited?" Manami interjected whilst carefully watching Kuroneko who was now sitting at Kyousuke's side.

"No we said that a kiss between two guys or girl's wasn't allowed. We never said anything about a kiss between a man and a woman…" Kuroneko stated as she looked expectantly at the group for confirmation that she was both right and that she could finally kiss Kyousuke.

"No, Kyousuke say something… Why are you so silent?" Kirino pleaded with exasperation laced with her words as she looked at her older brother angrily for not acting like a man should when approached by a woman who wasn't right for him.

"Kirino… I-I understand what you…" but before Kyousuke could elaborate he was interrupted once again by Kuroneko who sat up and stated with finality "For god sake what's the big deal?" and without even a second delay she pressed her lips into Kyousuke's.

The sob that left Kirino's lips was thankfully masked by the resounding gasp emanating from within the room but as soon as the kiss had been instigated it was then stopped as Kuroneko leaned back and returned to her seat without even a second glance in Kyousuke's direction.

"It was just one small kiss, what was the big deal?" Kuroneko asked as she looked at the other occupants of the room who still remained wide eyed and open mouthed. Kyousuke meanwhile, noticing Kirino's displeased and depressed look, quickly stepped in as the co-host of the party and announced to the still startled crowd "Now that that's over let's move on to our other games and then we can watch A Christmas Carol as a send-off, isn't that right Kirino?"

"Y-yeah your right…" Kirino stated despondently as she simply stood up and brought out the other pre-arranged games to play.

The party continued on with games such as Twister which seemed to help ease the mood and bring back the hilarity which had been greatly missing from the party. Even Kirino felt happier as she was stuck in the delectable position of having her body slightly compressed by Kyousuke who was attempting to reach a red circle with great difficulty. Her momentary depression was soon forgotten as she recorded this moment to memory and allowed herself to simply enjoy the party and not hold that particular incident against someone who she considered to be a close friend, although she would never admit that to the person in question.

Twister was promptly followed by Just Dance 4 which was then followed by gift exchanging as Kyousuke handed each of their friends gifts which were personally chosen by both himself and his sister. Then the night finally ended with a movie as everyone rested on or around the 2 separate sofas' to watch a Christmas Carol which starred the popular Patrick Stewart.

During the movie Kirino felt so exhausted and emotionally spent that she rested her head on Kyousuke's shoulder, the two were luckily seated next to one another, as she simply watched the movie in contentment to the ideal proximity which she wished she could implement on a daily basis rather than at her weakest. She also rejoiced in the knowledge that this would be there little secret because everyone was seemingly oblivious to her almost romantic act and smiled in satisfaction when Kyousuke wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he too laid his head on his sister's.

When the movie finished it was already quite late, 11 pm by their clock's calculations meaning the party had lasted approximately 5 hours. So the Kousaka family wished their guests one last Merry Christmas before bidding goodbye to their guests who thanked them for an extremely entertaining and fun Christmas Eve celebration.

Once all the guests were left, Kirino sighed anxiously before returning to the lounge as she mentally prepared herself for what she had been thinking about all the way through the party.

'_I'm ready…'_

'_Now that everything is out of the way…'_

'_I will show Kyousuke how I really feel…'_

'_With a simple piece of mistletoe.'_

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Notes:

I must be honest with you guys. I rushed the ending of this chapter simply because I was too exhausted and because it is now 3 in the morning after having written since about 6. (Serious writer's block I'm not even trying to hide it.)

This chapter will be re-edited just like the first one and I apologize for its tardy appearance but there is so much going on at the moment, and I must admit that I seriously regret not writing this before The Christmas period because I just feel so exhausted which is a rare thing on the build up to Christmas day.

You may not be aware but this is not thoroughly planned like Empty Places or Forever Drifting which is why the quality is not up to par but hopefully still passable. In fact the plan for this chapter stretches to 3 pages with a couple of bullet points stating which parts I must include but with no information of how I should arrive at it or how I should start the chapter itself.

Apologizes for the miserable, Author's Notes especially during the Christmas period but I felt a need to explain my recent dip in writing frequency and quality. In the last chapter I failed to include several missed words, wrote her instead of he multiple times (Which is partly the fault of Maria Sama because I have been planning that as well and they use sisterly terms only because it is a predominantly female cast)

This entire story will be re-edited but I hope you will look forward to the final Chapter which will be written on Christmas Eve as previously planned. I hope you enjoy it because it focuses solely on Kirino and Kyousuke, and a single piece of mistletoe.

Bye for now and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, even if the writing has failed to live up to the promise of the content, I still feel it is a enjoyable read nonetheless.

Miracles79 signing out…

P.S. This has not been checked through due to time constraints and because I am really exhausted. Apologizes once again.


	3. Be my Valentine, be my everything!

Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai

.

Sweet Mistletoe

By Miracles79

.

One shot 3: Be my Valentine, be my everything!

* * *

.

.

.

The party was finally over and as many party hosts should know this signalled one simple thing, get rid of all the evidence that such a party had ever existed. Unfortunately, for the Kousaka siblings, the task set before them looked pretty difficult and it was further exacerbated when they both stood and watched the Christmas tree plummet to the floor just as Kyousuke had closed the front door. Kirino irritated eyes watching him closely.

"Now look what you've done. Did you have to slam the door?"

Refusing to rise to her sister's pointless jibe, Kyousuke walked towards the overturned tree and, in an impressive feat of strength, pulled it up and carefully placed it into a standing position. He did however chose to ignore the tinsel and pieces of pine covering the floor in the hopes that he could get some well-earned sleep after such a draining party, but it seemed as if Kirino had other ideas.

Noticing his younger imouto walking away from the living room, Kyousuke piped up "You better not be leaving me to do this by myself. You're the one who wanted this party, so you better pull your weight." Kyousuke informed indifferently, as he calmly placed wrapping paper and plastic plates into the black bin bag.

"Who said I had to do anything? I can leave if I want." Unfortunately for Kirino her statement rang hollow, which she reluctantly realised, for a specific reason which Kyousuke took little time in highlighting.

"Then we'll let our parents find the house in this mess. If I remember correctly, you asked me not to talk to them about anything which concerned the Party. I wonder? Did they even know there was a party planned, at their own house?" Kyousuke didn't have to remind Kirino of her sneaky behaviour or the truth in his words and, feeling a sense of accomplishment, Kyousuke returned to his work believing that his sister was well and truly beaten. You could guess what happened next.

"Fine, baka. I'll go get the dustpan and brush but you better not leave me to do all the work." Kirino answered, failing to keep her excitement under control as she walked out into the hallway, made several stationary sounds of footsteps and silently made her way up the stairs.

Silently, Kirino took the steps two at a time, whilst keeping an ear out for her brother's movement coming from the living room, and in her eagerness she clumsily stumbled near the top of the stairs. Unfortunately that one stumble led to an even bigger stumble as her knee collided with the top landing, hard. Muffling a cry of pain, Kirino listened to the sounds from the living room praying against all hope that Kyousuke had not noticed her lengthy absence.

As her heart's frantic beating began to lessen Kirino silently made her way into her room and closed the door behind her. Once she was sure that Kyousuke wasn't nearby, Kirino hurried to her desk and withdrew the single black box which rested upon it. "Ha, got ya." Kirino murmured, clutching the box close to her heart with a little squeal of delight.

Her moment of elation was quickly silenced however by Kyousuke's booming voice "Kirino, where are you? And where's the dustpan, I need it." Kirino stayed silent, holding her breath as Kyousuke's footsteps could be heard moving to the kitchen. She made no sound, desperate to remain silent lest she be caught in the act, she needed time and privacy but how could she gain that when Kyousuke was so nearby.

"Ah forget it, I'll do it myself." Kyousuke shouted angrily, the sound grating on Kirino's ears as her plans began to crumble all around her. After all for plans to succeed you must first, irritate the subject of your plan to no end and of course completely alienate him and leave him with no choice but to become even more displeased with your actions. Oh this plan was going so well, if Kirino's aim had been to fail then she was certainly going the right way about it.

"Baka, aniki. I'm doing this for you… For us." Kirino whispered forlornly, she would never admit it but whenever she heard Kyousuke's raised voice or displeased expression a part of her would feel empty. It wasn't always this way of course; sometimes she would feel agitated by her brother's lack of understanding, the times where his influence would have been greatly appreciated but of course those times never came not until he found out about her secret, personal life.

Opening the door a smidge, Kirino looked up and down the hallway for any sign of her brother and, when her observation brought her no sign of him, she quickly made her way to Kyousuke's room. Once she arrived at the door, Kirino stalled for a second and quickly leaned down the staircase, listening intently for any sign of her brother's movement. As she heard the sounds of frantic footsteps and the sway of a bin bag, Kirino smiled gratefully and hurriedly entered her brother's room without a second thought.

Now inside Kirino quickly removed the item from the small black box and placed it on Kyousuke's desk nearby. She took one more look around the room which belonged to the man she deeply admired before returning her attention to the mistletoe which was now carefully placed within her shaky hand. Nervously Kirino moved around the room in an effort to do something when a sudden thought came to her anxious mind.

'_What am I supposed to do now…?'_

Rather oddly, Kirino inspected the mistletoe as if it would hold the answers to such a simple question. Anxiety consumed her once more as she manipulated the piece of mistletoe within her slender fingers, the nervous habit coming over her again as she began to regret her lack of research. It was her fault after all. Why hadn't she looked up ways to perform the mistletoe kiss? Why did she think it would all come to her on the day?

"Shit. I shouldn't be here." Kirino mumbled nervously as she continued to pace around the room which she had been a frequent visitor of, whether Kyousuke knew or not. Her moments of anxiety were quickly lifted when she noticed her laptop lying on her brother's work space, Kirino hurriedly grabbed it and, realising that she now had the power to solve this little mystery, breathed an earnest whisper of thanks not directed at her luck but instead at the makers of I'm doing Onii-chan, the same game she had lent to Kyousuke last week and the reason her laptop was still in his room.

In record time Kirino entered Google and furiously typed in her request but she was almost forced to drop the laptop when she heard tired footsteps dragging their way up the stairs.

'_Oh shit, stupid aniki…'_

'_Come on Google, how does it work?'_

Kirino only had time to read the first instruction which she then hurriedly closed to remove any evidence of her plan and then, with a slither of comprehension, Kirino quickly grabbed the nearby cello tape on Kyousuke's work desk, wrapped it across the piece of mistletoe and leaped towards the ceiling.

With the mistletoe now stuck to the ceiling, Kirino landed awkwardly her ass stinging from its foolish attempt to break her fall. It was of course, at that unflattering moment when Kyousuke happened to open the door. His mouth open wide and his eyes quickly averting the irresistible gaze of Kirino's panties which were in full view for all to see.

* * *

.

.

.

"W-what are you doing?" Kyousuke stammered in surprise, forgetting for the moment that her little sister had forced her way into his room. His face quickly reddened from the memory of her sister's slender legs, her tanned and no doubt soft skin but most of all those cute panties she wore which continued to tease his honest mind. He prepared himself for a verbal lashing, especially since he knew that Kirino would be rightfully outraged by his questionable actions and reddened features.

"Y-y-you… Baka, why didn't you knock first?" Kirino shouted angrily, quickly pulling her skirt down to cover her panties which had, rather embarrassingly, revealed themselves to the one person she never wished would see her in such an fragile state.

Quickly realising where he was, Kyousuke did a double take. Looking around the familiar features of the room before its familiarity brought him back to the present "Wait… This is my room, isn't it? What are you doing in my room?" Kyousuke asked bemused, walking further in as he moved to confront his sister.

"I-I…eh," Kirino mumbled nervously her mind failing to come up with anything believable due to the anxious position she was placed in, her features quickly brightened as she remembered her earlier find ", yes… I mean, I'm here…obviously… to collect my laptop. Why else would I be in here."

Kirino inched towards Kyousuke, as she pretended to scratch the back of her head for an excuse to locate the piece of mistletoe. When she found it, she continued to move forward and almost missed Kyousuke's reply in her careful concentration. "You could have just waited… you know what never mind. We'll talk about this tomorrow, for now please just leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, aniki. In fact, I think you'll find I'm staying here." Kirino stated happily as she walked towards Kyousuke who was now, incidentally, positioned directly under the mistletoe. Kyousuke was not only confused by her happy demeanour but also by the surprising usage of "Aniki" which he had never heard since their childhood.

"Kirino, what are you doing? Why have you…" Kyousuke's words were quickly silenced by Kirino's fingers as they pressed against his lips, the feeling of his lips pressed against her hand was enough to make her body tremble in need as she carefully decided her next course of action.

Now was the time, the time to make or break Kirino's greatest desire, her most hopeful wish. She needed to be confident, no she needed to be damn right irresistible and if it was for her brother, for her onii-chan, then she would make sure to do it right. She had the means now, all it took was a bit of courage and female ingenuity.

'_Here goes…'_

'_Time to make Onii-chan mine.'_

In an instant Kirino's anxious persona changed, with one comforting release of anxiety Kirino shifted into the person she wanted to be, the persona which cried out for action and to take Kyousuke as her own, indefinitely. The side she wanted Kyousuke to see and, at the same time, the side which would only ever be seen by him, no one else.

Smiling seductively Kirino, whilst cocking her head to the left sweetly, spoke "You planned this all didn't you? You knew I would come in to collect my laptop… And you planned to corner me in your room didn't you, sis-con." Kirino stated, her words rolling off her tongue in a teasing and irresistible manner as she tapped the tip of her finger against Kyousuke's smooth lips in a repetitious motion.

To say that Kyousuke was surprised by this strange situation would have been a great understatement. His mind still couldn't comprehend the words she was saying or what they spoke of. What plan? Corner you, where and for what reason? All these questions repeated themselves in his head but quickly voiced his thoughts in a hurried outburst.

"W-what are you talking about Kirino? You're making no sense…" Kyousuke continued to stare at his sister in question until she teasingly moved closer in a rather intimate manner. Kirino moved forward, stepping on his toes lightly as she slowly, and purposely, brushed her torso against his, her arms encircling around his neck as she stared into his eyes with a curious wanton expression.

As Kirino leaned back, Kyousuke gasped in sudden shock as his face quickly began to redden from the unexpected contact which was no doubt accidental on her sister's part. He quickly wondered what was happening and what had brought Kirino to act in such an impossible way was this perhaps another trick which Kirino would eventually use against him? Or had Kirino been drinking alcohol by mistake? All these thoughts and more raced through his head while he attempted to ignore the pleasant pressure.

Knowingly, Kirino watched Kyousuke redden after she had implemented an incredibly brave and intimate act. Feeling a need to force the point through again, Kirino cupped Kyousuke's cheeks with both palms and leaned her forehead against his. She felt his breathe tickle her lips as she breathed in and out rhythmically, savouring every moment as she documented this blossoming feeling to memory.

Then without a second of confirmation, Kirino directed Kyousuke's head to the ceiling and smiled even wider as his also widened in shock and regrettable understanding. "You see. You planned all of this, didn't you? The laptop placed across the room would have given you enough time to sneak in and block my way; you even placed the mistletoe there, didn't you? You really are a sis-con."

Kirino continued to state fabrication after fabrication and was so believable that even she began to believe it too. She could sense Kyousuke's confusion and the proximity of her crotch to his was not helping matters in the slightest. She knew her actions were daring but they were also required, she need to be the main girl in her brother's life for one day, even if it would undoubtedly be her last.

"Kirino I-I didn't plan any of this. I swear I didn't. So please just let me explain…" Kyousuke trailed off anxiously, the proximity of her sister, the unique and remarkably beautiful Kousaka Kirino, becoming far too personal for his liking. The ever persistent beating of his heart continued to ring around his ears, Kirino's sweet breath sending a delectable tingle down his spine.

Joyed by the thought of her plan finally coming to fruition, Kirino took one last bold and final step as she allowed one of her hands to caress the side of his neck and the other to circle his waist. Purposely allowing her cheek to brush against his, Kirino leaned into his ear and whispered "You can't escape. You know what you did and you must be punished for it. This will not please me but I have no other choice, it has to be done, Onii-chan."

Kirino lightly bit his ear and felt his body tremble slightly from the unexpected act. She raised one of her hands from his neck and rested it upon his cheek as she enticingly drifted her head towards Kyousuke's, their skin never leaving the other as she let her more desirable side have its fun.

"W-w-wait Kirino… what are you going to…"

But before he could finish his sentence the movement of his lips were halted not by another enticingly formed question, or by a single slender finger but by something far more forbidden and yet something which was equally sweet and delectable.

* * *

.

.

.

Leaving no chances for second thoughts Kirino pressed her lips to Kyousuke's roughly, a single moan escaping her lips as she held him loosely. Her head continued to wriggle around in its attempts to find the proper perch and to further intoxicate her already intoxicated brother but her lips never left his as she eagerly explored the lips she had only ever dreamt about.

Feeling a need to become more intimately positioned Kirino gripped the back of Kyousuke's head with both hands and leaned him down for another exquisite kiss as their lips locked against one another for a rather prolonged period. Kyousuke's moment of motionless was quickly fixed when he cupped both sides of her sister's reddened cheeks and locked their lips even together, they groaned in unison at the contact and continued their explorative search hungrily.

Their bodies pressed tightly together, so much so that Kirino was standing on her tip toes, Kirino continued to feverously taste his lips as he did in turn. The unfamiliar sounds filling Kyousuke's room reverberated around them, further proof that this was actually happening, that they were actually kissing. The moistened sounds they made did nothing more than to propel them on, the thought that the sighs of pleasure and the moans of ecstasy where being brought on by the ones they love solidified a bond which would grow from this point on.

Feeling especially brave Kirino gripped Kyousuke tighter and slowly slipped her tongue against his still closed mouth, lapping at the entrance in determined need. The surprising refusal led Kirino to raise one of her fingers and carefully slip it in between his now parted mouth. Taking her chance, Kirino separated his lips using her finger and, when enough space had been made, eagerly plunged her tongue into the cavity of his mouth and explored it thoroughly as she continued to roll her tongue around his in a tender and athletic embrace.

Despite the prolonged period the kiss continued, their cheeks beginning to dampen as their tongues fought for dominance. Realising that she was on the losing side, Kirino quickly turned the tables in their battle and slowly sucked along the length of his tongue as he moaned once more into the pit of her mouth. From that point on their kisses became more heated and their hands more adventurous.

But of course the kiss couldn't last forever and eventually the pair parted in a wild exhalation of breath, they clutched each other tightly afraid that the other might leave them after the act had finished. But while Kirino concentrated on the sole effort of bringing oxygen back into her lungs, Kyousuke continued to watch Kirino who held a hand directly over heart while mumbling things he couldn't quite hear.

"Wow… Amazing… it…felt…s-so…good…"

Kyousuke took a moment to analysis her sister's appearance and was slightly shocked by such an agreeable and dishevelled sight. Kirino's hair was messy due, no doubt, to his persistent hands which had ruffled her hair to intensify their amazing kiss; her clothing looked crumpled and the belt, as well as her reindeer horns, lay forgotten at their feet. It was an incredibly arousing sight which was accompanied by the sounds of frequent and intense gulps of breath as Kirino continued to breathe heavily after such a pleasurable kiss.

"You know, Kirino?" Kyousuke mumbled nervously as he attempted to look at anything which wasn't within the vicinity of her sister. He remembered that the kiss was nothing more than a punishment but he knew that it was more; Kirino had done things which no bet would have asked for. Furthermore, she had almost certainly enjoyed it, if their shared moans of pleasure were anything to go by, and with that thought in mind he sought a way for the kiss to continue.

"Yes, aniki…" Kirino murmured breathlessly, one hand clutching the fabric of his Santa costume while the other patted her lips in a dreamlike state. Pleading and begging that the kiss had happened and that the kiss had been as wonderful as it had felt. Reluctantly however she knew it would be their last because the punishment was now over, she had no more reasons to kiss her aniki other than that she actually wanted to but she knew that that excuse would never work.

Knowing Kirino as well as he does, Kyousuke noticed her unease and the dejected expression that gloomed her features. And with such a sight, an increasing need to see her sister smile came over him followed, at that moment, by a recent and unfulfilled memory "Do you remember the party?"

"Yes…" Kirino answered unsurely; confused by the strange and broad question she had just received.

"Do you remember the one dare that was never fulfilled?" Kyousuke asked questioningly, holding Kirino against his body once again. His forehead resting against hers as she looked at him with the most beautiful and pleading eyes he had ever seen.

"…Yes…" Kirino squealed again suddenly realising what Kyousuke was referring to and pleading with him to go on, her interest piqued.

"The one where you were asked to kiss me… for 2 minutes?" Kyousuke looked deeply into her eyes imploring her not to notice the obvious lie in his words but unfortunately for Kyousuke, Kirino had always been the smarter Kousaka in the family.

"Wait, it was 5 seconds not 2 minutes, wasn't it?" Kirino answered questioningly as she looked at Kyousuke for confirmation.

"What if I said… I wouldn't be satisfied with 5 seconds? What if I wanted more?" Kyousuke asked nervously, realising that Kirino could spurn him at any moment if this had all been a horribly forged trick designed by the woman he held in his arms, the woman he had long felt something for since their second meeting… a feeling which had no name till now.

"Then I would say… whatever number you pick isn't long enough."

With a beautiful smile of relief Kirino placed a chaste kiss against his lips and hugged him firmly realising that her feelings, the feelings which she had encased inside her angry mind could be revealed to the man who now, impossibly, reciprocated his love. A lone tear trailed down her cheek as she felt his arms encase her once again, relief washing over her as she let her head rest against his broad shoulder.

"I love you, aniki… so, so much…" Kirino muttered in between strangled sobs as the impossibility of this situation became apparent; this had to be a dream… one incredibly cruel yet wonderful dream where her brother loved her as a lover would and not the family bond which she felt couldn't be breached.

"Kirino listen to me," Kyousuke stated firmly as he raised her head and looked her sternly in the eye ", I love you… I said it and because I love you I know exactly what you're thinking. You don't believe this is possible do you, you think that this is nothing but a dream don't you? Well if this was a dream would I be able to do this."

With a surprised yelp Kirino held onto Kyousuke, her legs dangling in the air before wrapping around his waist as he lifted her into the air. "Aniki w-what are you doing?" but her question was answered as her back was pressed against the wall and his lips quickly covered hers.

The feeling of being trapped was for once delectably agreeable for Kirino as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and deepened the kiss further, her legs tightening around his waist in the demand for more friction. Kyousuke pulled her back slightly and gently pushed her against the wall again, his hips crashing into hers as his lips continued to prod and probe that delicious opening, the arousing sensation coursing through her body as he repeated this several times.

"A-aniki…" Kirino moaned at an interval before her lips were quickly consumed by his once more. Kyousuke eagerly moved his hand to her lower back before pressing his lips against her neck in a deep sustained kiss while his other hand lifted her head upwards to face the ceiling. Kirino mumbled encouraging and breathless words as he continued his interrogation of her neck.

Taking a small bite of the side of her neck, he quickly soothed the reddened mark with his tongue as Kirino tightened her hold on Kyousuke, her body trembling at the unbelievable act. He continued to lick and taste the side of her neck with persistent pressure, the cries of euphoria ringing through his bedroom which only they could hear, would hear.

Kyousuke knelt upwards slightly and grazed his teeth over her chin to which she gave a satisfied murmur before she quickly escaped his hold and backed him against the front door in a determined manner. Before he had a chance to get use to the submissive role, Kirino drifted her hands under his shirt and eagerly stroked his taut stomach all the way to his chest.

The kiss never stopped there though, Kirino wouldn't allow it as she deepened the kiss her tongue flicking out to meet his which laid in wait. Kyousuke was no match for Kirino's incredible stamina and had to push her away lightly as he struggled for breath yet again. While he was in the fits of euphoria, and breathlessness, however he heard Kirino's tentative voice break through his haze.

"Am I enough? Will I ever be enough? You have so many people who want you, who need you in their life's… Where do I figure into things? We could never tell people about us but even so I still want nothing more than to be exclusively yours and for you to be exclusively mine…"

Kirino spoke frantically, thoughts which had obviously not dissipated since her earlier worries and had perhaps even been carefully pondered during their second bout of kissing. Kyousuke knew that Kirino had many questions and as the older and supposedly wiser sibling he was expected to have all the answers but how could he know what life what throw at them. There was one thing that he was sure on however and that was how involved Kirino had to be.

"Kirino, you're all I need… ever since that day, when I found out about your hobby, I have felt nothing but a need to protect you and while that same feeling still exists it is not the only one anymore. The thought of you finding someone and moving on was terrifying, after I entered your life I knew that it was where I belonged by your side. To protect, comfort and now, to love."

"Aniki?" Kirino murmured awe struck by the sincerity of his words and by how much thought he had also placed in their relationship.

"So you ask me whether you will ever be enough and my answer is… how could you be anything less. I don't know where this will take us but I know that I will never regret it."

Without a single word Kirino lunged at Kyousuke the pair falling to the ground as Kirino pressed her lips to Kyousuke's again, the previously heated kiss now became tender and, despite its slow and gentle pace, the feelings which encompassed them intensified to a greater extent than anything they had felt this night.

Once they had mutually terminated the kiss, Kirino repositioned herself against her brother and laid on top of him, her head resting on his chest as she listened to the frantic beating of his heart. They shared the silence together in utter and complete contentment as Kyousuke calmly stroked Kirino's slender arm.

"You know what my only regret is, Kirino?" Kyousuke asked sadly as the silence became far too unbearable for Kyousuke who was reminded of an event earlier on in the day.

"What, aniki?"

"That I didn't wait." As he said this he felt Kirino slip off his body and rest, knees tucked against her chin, against the floor looking Kyousuke in the eye in support for whatever he needed to say, her hand taking his in silent agreement.

"What didn't you wait for, aniki?"

"That I didn't wait for you. You may not know this but I had never been kissed before today, and I just wish I had waited for you or just turned Kuroneko down the moment she read that stupid dare. It should have been you but I didn't think you would return my feelings. I'm sorry."

He needed to get this out in the open because for this relationship to even stand a chance they needed to be honest with each other. No hidden secrets, no incriminating worries nothing that could ruin the chance he had somehow acquired. A chance which he didn't truly deserve, in his mind at least, but one he would greedily take because he knew any other man would have given their entire lifespan to have this one moment with his gorgeous sister, Kirino.

He waited for the eventual outburst, perhaps in the shape of a vocal attack or maybe even in the shape of a physical slap but to Kyousuke's surprise, rather than the angry reaction he had been expecting; Kirino looked nervously around the room with an almost guilty expression gracing her splendidly refined features. His attention was notably grabbed by her sister's lip which she was gritting with her teeth in another anxious moment of doubt.

"Aniki?" Kirino mumbled tentatively, as if testing the waters in case he reacted angrily which he would never dare do to someone as precious as Kirino is, even though at times he did have very good reason to.

"What is it, Kirino?" Kyousuke asked unsurely wondering what could possibly be the matter. Was she aggrieved perhaps, which he felt would be understandable in her position, especially since he had not waited for her like she had him? Or couldn't she handle the thought of Kyousuke's first kiss being with anyone that was not her?

"W-what if… And this is only just an 'if'… What if that wasn't your first kiss?"

Kyousuke was confused by Kirino's evident denial of what was real; of course he had kissed someone else other than Kirino to simply deny such a thing was childish. He didn't voice these stray thoughts however not because he felt they would hurt her but because she was obviously struggling with the thought of him kissing someone before her.

"I don't understand… Kirino?"

Kirino continued to stare at their joined fingers which lay in her lap and he could feel the anxiety ebbing from her. Her fingers trembling slightly as she wheezed an uncomfortable breath from her lungs.

"What if, when we were younger, I slipped into your room and… k-kissed you on the lips… while you were sleeping?"

Kyousuke was surprised by the suggestion, his eyes widening and his body stiffening, and unfortunately Kirino perceived these acts as those of anger or perhaps even disappointment. Frantically, Kirino hurriedly explained herself in a hysterical haze of momentum "I-I didn't mean to Aniki… Y-You were just there, soundly asleep, and I… I-It was just a kiss, nothing more… I mean I didn't touch you inappropriately or anything, I promise… After I kissed you I just r-ran away… That was when I realised how much you attracted me but at the same time I hated myself for it… For stealing something which meant so much to you… for stealing your first kiss."

Before Kirino could continue her desperate pleas, Kyousuke wrapped her in a gentle hug and kissed her on the lips for a brief moment as he looked her in the eye and said "You just made me the happiest man alive… Why would I be angry with you? To learn that my first kiss was with the person I love, what could make me happier?"

"So you're okay? You're not angry with me?" Kirino asked unbelievably, her tone hopeful yet doubtful all at the same time.

"Of course, Kirino… You washed away my biggest regret with little effort at all"

It was at this point when they were interrupted by the sound of the alarm clock which signified the beginning of Christmas day, the nearby church bell promptly ringing through the Chiba region of Japan as Kirino and Kyousuke looked at one another in increased contentment.

"Merry Christmas Kirino…"

"Merry Christmas onii-chan…"

And with one last loving look between each other their new journey was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Notes:

Merry Christmas to you all and I hope this chapter shows you how appreciative I am by your considerate thoughts and support.

This is the last chapter in my three part story and I hope you have enjoyed every minute of it, then story will be beta read and situations will be included such as the Twister game in Chapter 2 plus other things I was hoping to include but felt too exhausted to do.

Once again this was not checked so any problems please contact me and I will make a note of it, grammar is a biggy I feel but would normally be sorted in the second read through so be lenient in that respect :P don't be shy constructive criticism is greatly recommended. How else could I improve as a writer without it?

I would really like to hear people's opinions of this story and have an idea of what people enjoyed about it and what they didn't. Your opinions really do matter and I always look forward to talking with readers who have such incredible imaginations and wit :D

I would also like to know whether you would like another one shot in the future, perhaps with different characters or even the same but under different circumstances. Of course if you would prefer I could return my attention to Empty Places which btw will be updated I assure you but considering the busy Christmas period, and the fact that the story is regarded as slightly depressing, I felt it was best to hold off and allow everyone an enjoyable Christmas.

All the best and a Merry Christmas to you all, I hope you have a wonderful festive time

Miracles79 signing out


End file.
